


Do Over (And Over)

by amathela



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Over (And Over)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:2 - First Kiss._

"Okay," their dad says slowly. "You know what? Nineteen's a good number. Let's ... yeah. We'll go with nineteen."

And he looks at Alex, all expectant, and really, what's she going to do but agree? It's not exactly breaking the rules if your dad tells you to do it, and it's really not like she wants this to be the way things actually went down. Are going down. Will go down. Or whatever. (She's pretty sure her Spanish teachers would stop lecturing her about grammar if they knew just how complicated things can really get. Which is really, _really_ complicated.)

So she does the spell, like she's stuck on repeat - at least she's probably not going to forget this one - and, _whoosh._ It all goes past way too quickly for her to actually feel anything, but she gets a vague sense, maybe, of Justin's hands skimming backwards across her waist, his face a little too close to hers, and it feels like she's pushing him away -

And then it's fixed.

Number nineteen is not exactly a winner, but it's a keeper. At least he kisses the right girl, this time. And Alex is happy for him. Really. (And if she doesn't exactly feel happy, she's just - bored. Maybe a little weirded out. Maybe a lot weirded out.)

Later, it's all bluster and bravado, their dad saying _don't make a big deal_ and guilty looks she's trying to hide, but it's Justin who has to go and bring it up. And when he asks her what her first kiss was like, she totally blanks. Which isn't normal for her; she's _great_ at lying, but all she can think is that his lips were a little too dry, his hands all sweaty, and the look on Miranda's face that Miranda won't remember but Alex definitely will.

So she says _like everyone else's,_ and she thinks _I hope not,_ and Justin can smirk all he wants, but she remembers - she's the one who pulled him close, jerked him forward with her hand on his wrist, still telling herself all she intended to do was slap some sense into him, but he's the one who kissed her, his hands hovering over her waist for a second before clamping down above her hips (a little too hard for comfort, and she swears he tasted faintly like lipstick and cleaning fluid).

It's not like it was a particularly good kiss, and technically it never even happened, but still. She holds onto that - this is all his fault, if you look at it a certain way. Which she totally does.

Afterwards, kissing Matt in the hallway is kind of like brushing her teeth, and not just because he's chewing gum at the time. (Ew.) More like ... symbolically, or whatever. Like she's washing the Justin taste out of her mouth. (Double ew.)

And if it doesn't quite work, it's not like she's actually going to tell anybody. (It's not like there's anybody to tell.)

Except Justin, and she doesn't.


End file.
